Il faut toujours prendre soin de soi
by Mia-zure
Summary: Blaine se retrouve à l'hôpital. Kurt se dépèche de le rejoindre. Burt prend soin de lui. Ma première fiction sur Glee . Située après l'épisode 9 de la saison 4. KLAINE


_Ma première fiction sur Klaine ! Soyez indulgent, je n'ai pas de béta fic =w= !_

_Bonne lecture ~ (Enfin...J'espère Dx)_

_Pendant tous le texte, c'est Blaine le narrateur.  
_

* * *

0o0o0

- On se bouge ! L'asiatique ! L'autre gay ! Plus de dynamique !

Je regardais Tina qui étais tout autant fatigué que moi de la persécution que Sue nous infliger depuis quelques semaines. Malgré que le Glee Club sois de nouveau en activité, ont ne pouvait pas arrêter le cheerlading… Pourtant je me sens mal… Des vertiges me parcourent depuis plusieurs semaines…La raison. Je ne suis qu'un salopard, qui a trompé son …ex petit ami…Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que sa se passe ainsi…Je n'ai pas d'excuse.

- Le hobbit ! Sois plus en synchronisation avec le groupe ! T'es sur que tu es bien le mari de Porcelaine ?! , m'agressa Le Coatch.

Je siffle de haine contre cette femme. Merci de me rappeler à quel point ma vie est un enfer.

- Il n'est pas mon Mari et nous ne sommes plus ensemble…

Tina m'adressa un regard inquiet. Sue ria ouvertement prononçant « Porcelaine et le Hobbit plus ensemble ? Mais ou va le monde ~ » . Je ne réponds pas à sa provocation et essaye de me concentrer sur les enchainements. Un nouveau vertige me traverse, ma vision est trouble…

- Trois minutes vingt cinq de pose !, cria notre entraineur.

Je soupira et inspira pour reprendre une respiration normale, Brittany me temps une bouteille d'eau que j'accepte en la remerciant. Je regarde mon téléphone qui est dans mon sac. Un message…de Kurt.

_Mon premier cours à la NYADA se passent bien. J'espère que "la démone" ne te fais pas trop sué ! Ton teint pourrait perdre des couleurs ! Kurt._

Je souris et réponds.

_Je suis content pour toi ! Hélas cette vielle femmes ne sais pas les limites de l'autorité… Je t'aime. Blaine_

Malgré le fais que nous soyons redevenus « Meilleurs Amis » je ne peux pas m'empêcher de toujours l'aimer follement… Je l'ai dit et le redirais. Kurt est l'amour de ma vie… Je ferme un œil, j'ai de nouveau un de ces vertiges.

- Blaine Warblers ? , me demanda Brittany qui me fixait

- Oui… ?, répondit-je faiblement

Puis plus rien… Je voyais mon amie me parlait mais aucun son de sa voix parvenait à mes oreilles. Je vois Tina arrivait elle me fait de grands signes, mais je n'arrive pas à répondre, puis soudain le noir, je m'évanouis.

* * *

0o0o0

J'ouvre les yeux, mais les referment à cause de la blancheur des murs du lieux ou je me trouves…Un hôpital… J'ai vraiment horreur de ces endroits… J'entends des personne rentrés dans ma chambre. Tina, Sam et Burt….BURT ?! J'ouvre immédiatement les yeux, me relevant , mais à cause de l'épuisement je gémis de douleurs et me relaisse tombé.

- Repose toi Blaine ! Tu as perdu connaissance et t'es violemment cogné la tête, dit doucement Tina

- Oui… Et faudra que tu m'expliques pourquoi le médecin ont constaté un affaiblissement dans ton organismes ,dit Sam qui avait l'air très en colère.

J'ouvre la bouche mais qu'un gémissement rauque sortis.

- Les jeunes ! Laissé le respirait ! Aller filer ! J'aimerais parlait avec lui !, dit Burt d'une voix neutre.

Ils s'exécutèrent en me disant que je devais bien écouter les médecins et me reposé. Je me retrouvais seul dans cette pièce avec mon ex beau père. Pas vraiment à l'aise bien au contraire.

- Les médecins ont dit que ce n'était pas trop grave pour la bosses à la tête, mais il te garde la journée pour ta mal nutritions et ton épuisement.

Je hocha la tête et redresse de nouveau mon buste

- Je…pourrais sortir…quand ?, dit-je comme si j'étais à bout de souffles

- Aucune idée…Ces aux médecins de décider…

Je le regardais, quand soudain la question qui brulait mes lèvres sortit

- Pourquoi êtes vous la ? Vous devrais pas être heureux de me savoir dans un lit d'hôpital ? , demandais-je

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que j'ai fait souffrir votre fils !, murmurais-je dans un soupire

Il me jugea du regard.

- Certes, mais sa le regarde lui. Et puis…Il faut bien qu'un adulte s'occupe de toi.

- Je n'arrives pas à le croire…J'ai l'impression de rêver…

Burt me tapota la tête en souriant. Kurt à vraiment une chance incroyable de l'avoir comme père…

- Vous vous moquez de moi c'est ça ?, repris-je. C'est une blague que vous faites avec Kurt pour vous venger ?! …, Je me crispe ne pouvant terminer ma phrase. Une douleurs vint de nouveau. L'homme en face de moi se leva immédiatement et appela une infirmière. Je me serre la poitrine. J'ai l'impression que quelques choses à l'intérieur de moi brulent. Des larmes perlent le long de mes joues. Une infirmière arrive, elle sors une seringue et la plante dans mon bras. Le sommeil me gagne de nouveau…

Je me réveille de nouveau…Vraiment va falloir arrêter ça… Cette fois ci je ne prends pas la peine d'ouvrir les yeux. Je sais qu'il fait nuit de toutes façons… Seul une petite lumière de chevet est encore allumé, signe que quelqu'un est encore dans la pièce. Une sonnerie de téléphone se fait entendre, suivit d'un « Allo », qui m'indique que Burt est encore la.

- Oui…Non toujours pas… Je ne pense pas rentrais ce soir Carole. Je surveille son état… Non, quand je les ai appeler ils m'ont dit qu'ils avaient du travail et qu'il n'avais pas le temps de s'occuper de leur fils.

Mes parents sont d'adorables personnes…

- Oui, il doit rester de vêtement de Kurt, tu pourras les ramener… Oui je l'ai prévenu. Il a sauter dans le premier avions et devrait pas tarder à arriver. Qu'importe l'heure.

Arriver ? Qui ?!

- Je lui ai expliquer qu'il c'était évanoui et qu'il lui ont trouver un Pneumocoque, mais pendant son sommeil il l'ont opéré. Tout c'est bien passé...

Qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc encore ? Mon dieu Blaine reprend toi en main ! Tu attrapes des maladies bizarre !

Je continuais d'écouter attentivement.

- Tu le connais, il a fondu en larmes et a laisser tombé son téléphone pour acheter un billet d'avion dans la seconde pour venir…oui ne t'inquiète pas… Bonne nuit Chéri.

Il raccrocha. Je décidais d'ouvrir les yeux à ce moment…

- Burt..., soufflais-je

- Oui ?! Blaine ca va ?! , me demanda ce dernier paniquant

- Oui …, répondit-je.

Il soupira de soulagement et souris, j'essayais tant bien que mal de répondre à son sourire.

- Blaine…, reprit-il sérieusement. Explique moi…Tu es un garçon intelligent ,très intelligent et j'aimerais savoir comment tu en est arriver la…

Eh bien…, j'hésitai à parler, puis me lançais-je. Je …je n'arrives plus à dormir, à manger…Je suis tellement mal Burt.., les larmes montèrent. J'ai tous foiré, je n'aurais jamais du parler avec ce Eli, mais Kurt me manquait tellement ! Je ne suis rien sans lui !, je posa ma main sur mes yeux et laissa mes larmes coulés comme elles le voulaient, continuant à répeter à quel point je me trouvais stupides et à quel point ma vie sans Kurt est minable et sans intérêt.

Le père de ce dernier m'écouta, me consolant, me donnant des conseille. Après plusieurs dizaines de minutes, j'arrivais à me calmer. Riant de temps en temps quand Burt racontait une blague sur Finn… Je constata que Burt étais exténué. Je le rassura et lui dit qu'il pouvait dormir. Que si il y avait un problèmes je le réveillerais tous de suite. Il m'écouta et même pas cinq minutes après qu'il est fermé les yeux, il s'endormit.

Je fixais le plafond, la tête penché sur le coté. Puis tous doucement je commençais à fredonner un air de musique. Je commençais à chantonner voyant que l'homme à coté de moi n'allait pas se réveiller. Je fermais les yeux et laissa ma voix raisonnaient dans le silence de la pièce. Petit à petit je sentais mes forces me revenir, je souriais de bien être… Une infirmière passa dans ma chambre, mais je continuais de chanter, elle fut étonnée et rougit même. Elle attendit la fin de ma chanson pour me dire...

- Monsieur Anderson… Malgré l'heure, il y a une personne qui a failli tué un médecin pour pouvoir venir vous voir, elle se décala et mon cœur s'arrêta.

**Kurt.**

Ce dernier entra en remerciant d'un air sarcastique ce qui le rendait magnifique, l'infirmière. Il referma la porte et pris une chaise, la plaçant à coté de moi. Aucun mots, seul nos regards étaient liés. Il saisit ma main et la porta à ses lèvres, même si il y avait une perfusion relié à celle-ci. Je rougit doucement. Brisant le silence il murmura.

- J'ai eu tellement peur…Tellement…J'ai cru mourir en apprenant que tu étais à l'hôpital…, sa voix étais douce et calme, telle le chant d'un oiseau.

- Kurt…, ma voix tremblait. Après tous je ne l'avais pas revu depuis le spectacle ou j'ai interprétais Teen Angel.

- Quand mon père m'as appeler…Je ne pouvais que pleurer…Blaine…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien, lui dit-je en souriant. Même si d'un coté sa n'allez pas, la vision de le voir malheureux me rendait encore plus mal…

- Ne me mens pas…Regarde toi. Mon père ma tout raconté !

Traite.

- Peut être, mais sa ne va pas arranger les choses ! Que je sois à l'hôpital ou ailleurs n'arrangent rien ! Tu me pardonnera jamais et tu as bien raison, mais je n'y peux rien si je t'aime !

Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Merde !

- Désolé Kurt ! Je ne voulais pas ! Je sais très bien que …, je fus interrompu par des lèvres qui ne m'était pas inconnu. Celle de Kurt. Les lèvres de MON Kurt.

Je fermais les yeux, re-goûtant à la douceur et à la saveur de ces lèvres qui m'avait tant manquer. J'eus l'impression que toutes la douleurs partait. Le baiser fut interrompu par Kurt à mon plus grand regret.

- Je t'aime…Je t'aime…Promet moi de ne jamais recommencer à me tromper ! Promet moi de n'aimer que moi ! Blaine je t'aime !

De gros yeux se dessina sur mon visage. C'était la première fois qu'il me disait autant de fois je t'aime dans une phrase. Je lui souris doucement et pris ses mains.

- Jamais mon Amour…Je te le promet. Je t'aime…Pardonne moi…

Il m'interrompe encore une fois et m'embrassa de nouveau. Et nous nous retrouvons telle deux aimants.


End file.
